


Sunday Kind of Love

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, good clean domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: Roger is disgusting after a show, you decide the two of you could use a bath.





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a gig at yet another pub nearby campus that night. A decent crowd showed up to hear the new songs your boyfriend’s band had written. They had finally settled on a new bass player, ultimately feeling that John was a good fit. In any case, you had stayed towards the back of the room for the evening, not wanting to distract Roger from the show. You didn’t need to, of course, he was talented enough to keep up while shooting you a wink or two occasionally, but you felt it best to stay back that night. After the show, the boys packed up their gear into the van & everyone parted ways for the evening. Upon arriving at your shared flat, you grabbed Roger’s hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. You didn’t have much; the entire building was tiny, and sometimes it felt like you lived in a closet. 

“Love, what’re you doing? I just want to sleep.” Roger groaned, reaching for your bedroom. 

“Not when you’re drenched in sweat, you’re not.” You reply, beginning to run water in the small claw foot tub. It had an attached showerhead, and you’re certain he’d much rather use that, but you want to sit and relax with him instead. 

“You don’t seem to mind when we’ve been at it all night.” He raises an eyebrow in your direction, his comment causing you to turn & shoot him a glare. 

“I just washed the sheets, Rog; besides, that’s different. Half the time you pass out within five minutes and nothing can wake you.” You grab some towels from the closet and begin undressing. “C’mon, before it gets too cold.” 

“Wasn’t aware we were sharing this..” He grins, watching you intently. 

“Yeah, well, how else was I going to convince you to clean up?” You glance at him, smiling. You’ve gotten into the tub, looking up at him expectantly. It doesn’t take him long to join you, settling back against your chest. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, and he places his hands on your knees. For a few moments, you both sit in silence, enjoying being close and the stillness of everything around you.

“You sounded great tonight, by the way.” You murmured into his ear. He hummed in response, clearly beginning to relax. You bring your hands to his blonde locks, gently scratching his scalp. “Can I wash your hair?” 

“Mm. Why?” He asks, his voice just above a whisper. You’d never done this before, but the idea sounded nice; it sounded intimate. 

“Just because. It needs to be, and I want to.” You reach for a nearby cup normally reserved for when you wash your own.

He closes his eyes as you gingerly pour water over his long, wavy strands. You had always admired his hair, even if it sometimes looked like he hadn’t brushed it in a few days.   
“What’ll you do if we get really famous?” He muses, appreciating the attention you’re paying him. “What kind of question is that? Do you plan on leaving me?” You scoff, pouring shampoo in your palm. “No, it’s just that if we make it I won’t be around as much.” 

“Well, I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” You affirm while continuing to work the suds into his hair. “Good. I was afraid you’d want something more domestic.” He squeezes your leg, laughing. 

“Oh because I began dating a dental student? A man with a proper career ahead of him?” You grab the cup again, rinsing his hair. 

“You knew I couldn’t stick with that shit. I was born for greatness.” He smiles, turning his head to see your reaction. You let out a boisterous laugh, resting your forehead against his shoulder. “What?! You don’t believe me?” He feigns offense, one hand resting against his chest. 

“Hun, you’ll be more than great. You’ll be legendary.” Assuring him further by massaging his shoulders. “Now get out. We’ll prune if we stay much longer.” You usher him out first so you can drain the bath. 

“Didn’t get that clean if you ask me.” He states, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“It’s good enough for me. I know you’re tired.” You say as he helps you step out of the tub while handing you one of the other towels you previously set out. 

“Not as much as I was earlier.” Smirking, he presses a kiss onto your cheek. “Thanks, love. You’re always looking after me.” You ruffle his hair trying to shake off any extra water, “If I don’t, who will?” 

The two of you leave the bathroom in disarray, agreeing to clean it up in the morning. He throws on underwear & a pair of sweatpants while you grab a pair of panties & one of his old shirts. You get into bed, cuddling up against one another. He drapes an arm over your hip, his hand sneaking up under your shirt to trace circles on your stomach.

“I love you, Y/N.” Roger mumbles, his face buried in your hair. 

“I love you, too, Roger.”


	2. Loving You More Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of sorts, so I added it here!

It had been years since the night you dragged Roger into the bathroom insisting he needed to bathe after a particularly sweaty gig. Here and there since then, you’d occasionally repeat the affair, but as time went on Queen was gone on the road more often, which made it harder to do.

The two of you had been together for nearly ten years and had finally moved from your ratty flat to a large house in the country. It was nice and secluded, something Roger was increasingly enjoying since Queen had become world famous. You liked it, too; it made having a normal job easier even if you were photographed on his arm at every party you attended with him. Roger insisted you didn’t need to continue working with his success to support the two of you, but you didn’t want to sit at home or always follow them along on tour.

One of the first nights in your new home brought back that memory of you forcing Roger into that old clawfoot tub. A few select things had been moved, but there were still boxes strewn around every room of the house. The emptiness reminded you of the old flat and just how little the two of you had as young college students.

It was a sweltering summer evening and the pair of you had been unpacking all day. Thankfully the bed was one of the first things that had been put together upon moving in and the pair of you were sprawled across it, sweaty and tired.

“I may pass out right here on the spot,” Roger yawned, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“No, you won’t. Not if I have anything to say about it,” you countered, sitting up.

He let out a small whine and threw his arms out to his sides. You stumbled up off the bed and around to where Roger was laying. You stood in between his legs and grabbed his wrists, pulling him into a sitting position.

“We’re both washing this sweat off of us before we sleep.”

You tugged Roger’s hands to make him stand and follow you to the master bath. Roger leaned against the doorway, watching you fill the tub.

“Where did we put the towels? Have we unpacked those yet?” you asked, checking the linen closet within the bathroom.

“I think they’re in a box in the hall, let me look,” he offered, leaving the room.

Thankfully you had pulled all your toiletries out earlier and set them aside. You grabbed the shampoo and soap, setting them on the wire rack attached to the tub. The water was nearly halfway to the top when you started stripping down. Roger had returned with two towels and set them on the nearby vanity.

“Well come on then, get your ass in here,” you teased, settling into the water.

He smirked and quickly shed his clothes, sitting in front of you. He leaned against your chest as you wrapped your arms around him. You were both quiet for a few moments, enjoying how the warm water felt against your tired muscles.

“You know usually the woman is in front in this situation,” he mumbled, his hands resting against your own.

“The first one in gets to choose where they sit, get over it. Besides you get to put your head on my tits, why are you complaining?”

“Because I’d rather have my hands on them,” Roger replied, sliding further into the water so that his head was laying on your chest. “But I suppose this isn’t so bad.”

You unhooked your arms and brought your hands to his hair. He sighed as you scratched at his scalp, running your fingers through his tresses. He had gotten used to many stylists tousling his locks int a specific messy look, but nothing compared to when you had your hands on him. He gripped the sides of the tub and sat up a little straighter to give you more access.

Reaching past him, you grabbed the attached showerhead and turned it on. The spray sputtered at first, sending ripples through the water. You gathered Roger’s hair with one hand, bringing it all behind his shoulders. Tilting his head back slightly you brought the showerhead to his scalp, thoroughly wetting his hair.

“I’ve missed this,” he rasped.

You hummed, lathering his golden locks, fully concentrated on keeping the shampoo away from his face. Your fingers got caught in a few slick strands, pulling slightly as you untangled them. He let out a few soft “ow”s while you mumbled an apology.

“You’ve always had such a tender head,” you laughed. You could just about envision the look he was giving you without seeing his face; he hated your teasing.

“You keep pulling on it and I won’t have any hair left by the time I’m thirty,” he spat as you gave another quick tug.

“Hmm, shame, I don’t know if I could stick around if you didn’t have this gorgeous hair,” you smiled as you rinsed the suds away.

He scoffed and shook his head like a wet dog, flinging water across your face. You gasped and smacked his shoulder, wiping away the droplets from your face with your free hand. He slowly turned to face you, trying not to displace any water from the now full tub. He wiped at your face with his thumbs, holding your cheeks with the palms of his hands. He pressed a sloppy kiss to your forehead and another on the tip of your nose.

“Sorry love, but if I have anything to say about it, you’re stuck with me forever,” he smiled, one hand moving to the back of your neck while the other held your chin. He pulled you into a warm and tender kiss, smiling against your lips.

“I suppose I can deal with that,” you sighed, placing your arms around his neck. “Can we take this conversation to the bedroom, though? The water is starting to get cold.”

He nodded and the two of you stepped out of the tub, Roger handing you a towel as you drained the water. You finished getting ready for bed, both of you lazily plopping onto the mattress without much grace. Roger grabbed your hips and slid your body against his, nuzzling his face against your neck.

“Forever, huh?” you whispered, picking up where you had left off earlier.

He mumbled something against your skin while his fingers ran across your stomach.

“Can’t hear you, darling.”

He lifted his face away from you, “Do you have a problem with that?”

You shifted around to face him, placing a hand against his cheek, “Of course not. I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me.”

“Good, because I don’t think I can live without you,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against yours.

“I love you, Roger, and I always will.”

His sleepy grin spread from ear to ear as he whispered back, “I love you, too, (Y/N), until the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Queen fanfiction I wrote and posted to Tumblr. It's okay, not my best, but I still think it's a cute idea. Thanks for reading!


End file.
